


The Black Scorpion

by carinawinters



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Panther Cameo, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pepperony - Freeform, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romance, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinawinters/pseuds/carinawinters
Summary: The Black Scorpion is a highly skilled assassin who had been trained by the Red Room. After SHIELD fell Nick Fury learns that the Red Room had started back up again. How can such a talented killer be that skilled when the Red Room only started back up a few years ago? Her name is Vasilisa Romanova, and she is the weapon the Red Room had been saving for the right time.*Posted on FF.net* [No new chapters until it is finished; Under construction]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters owned by Marvel, nor do I get any monetary privileges through this story.
> 
> Any Russian said sentences will be in these brackets: [ ]
> 
> S.H.I.E.L.D will be SHIELD cuz I'm way too lazy to put the dots in between.
> 
> Ultron was not created by Tony, even though it happened and Civil War never happened.

2016

It was a cool crisp day in Ukraine, and the youngest assassin (if you go by physical age) in the world was preparing to carry out her mission, a mission she proudly says is for mother Russia. Since waking up from her cryo-frozen state two years ago, the now sixteen year old (sixty-seven if you want to get technical) Vasilisa Romanova had been discreetly working for Hydra and Red Room/FSB. At the moment she was tasked to assassinate the President of Ukraine. Hidden inside an apartment complex with a sniper rifle, Lisa peeks through the unassuming window. The teen positions her rifle so it is pointing to the direction where her mark would be standing very soon. Since she was seven years old, she had been trained to kill, manipulate and spy. This is what she was good at and what she was taught for a majority of her life to do. As the Ukrainian President stepped up to the podium, Lisa scoped and fired her riffle emitting a loud bang. Right through the heart was where she targeted the bullet to go, and through the heart, it went. Through the seven years prior to her cryo freezing, she had become an expert marksman and this came easily to her as she had done something similar to this countless of times. Lisa quickly gathered her things and put up her disguise to exit the building to where an agency car was to take her to a helicopter and back to base. As they were driving to the helipad, Lisa and the agents in the car with her were listening to the radio about the chaos they created by taking down one of Russia's enemies.

* * *

_November 2, 1949_

_"_ _[Big push Natalia, you can do it]" Ivana encouraged the assassin. Ivana Smirnova was a midwife who was tasked to help deliver the Black Widow's child into the world. An innocent soul who was created to be the ultimate weapon._

_Natalia cried out in pain as she felt as if her body was being ripped apart. She was pushing as hard as she can, but she was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. Though years of strict and painful training, no pain she previously endured matched the intensity of childbearing._

_"_ _[I can't do this anymore]" Natalia said giving in to her exhaustion. It was not her decision to bear a child, it was Red Rooms. And at this moment Natalia was cursing her superiors to hell for using her uterus as an oven to grow their weapon._

_"_ _[It's almost done Nata, your baby's almost out]"Ivana said to her patient._

_"_ _[You've been saying that for two hours!]" Natalia yelled at the older woman._

_With two more big pushes, Natalia had her baby. "[It's a girl!]" Ivana cries with joy as she wipes the amniotic fluid from the crying baby with a wet washcloth. She wraps the child in a blanket at hands her to her mother. Natalia holds her arms out and as her newborn daughter is enveloped into her arms, she sheds a few tears. "[I can't believe I brought life into this world]" thought Natalia as she lovingly gazes upon her new daughter._

_"_ _[What's her name?]" Ivana asks the beaming new mother._

_"_ _[Her name is Vasilisa Ekaterina Romanova]" Natalia replies with a smile. Traditionally, the second name would be derived from the father, however, since Natalia didn't know her daughter's fathers name she just settled for her mothers._

_"_ _[That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl]" Ivana comments as she watches in awe at the notorious assassin holding her daughter with such care._

* * *

SHIELD was a mess, they were looking high and low for any evidence pertaining to the assassination of Ukraine's President while trying to find their footing in the world again. Fury got a call from the Whitehouse saying that SHIELD was to assist the Ukrainian government in finding out who was behind it all. Of course, people pointed fingers at Russia since they had some major disagreements recently. However, all of that is a conspiracy theory without solid evidence to prove it. Fury was trying very hard to get into contact with the government spies from both the CIA and SHIELD placed in Russia for intel, but so far everyone on the list said they didn't know anything. Only a few agents were left on the list and he prayed to Thor that one of them has information to start them off. Fury looked at the next name on the list, glad to see a familiar name, Victoria Hand. The SHIELD director punched in her secured cellphone number hoping she's got something for him.

"Agent Hand, its Director Fury," he said getting down to business, "Do you have information about the recent assassination in Ukraine?"

"No sir, but I have heard whispers in the Kremlin about a famous assassin whose call name is Black Scorpion. I have a feeling this assassin could have been involved" Victoria responded in a small voice fearing she might be heard. "They say she came from the Red Room"

"I thought that Red Room had been neutralized," said a very confused Nick Fury.

"They had sir, I was one of the agents on that mission remember?" Victoria replied, "However, it is possible that they started back up two or three years ago"

"They wouldn't be able to train someone that good within three years," said the director, "Agent, you have a new mission, find Red Room and report to me directly"

Victoria Hand replied with a "Yes, sir" and hung up.

Though it may not be sufficient information, finding the Black Scorpion is a start on cracking this case.

* * *

_January 1950_

_Natalia was in her house located in Leningrad, U.S.S.R cradling her two-month-old daughter in her arms while humming her a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. The fire roared in the fireplace as she sat in the rocking chair in front of the fire. She found a new purpose in life other than the purpose the Red Room gave her. Natalia loved her daughter and knew that it will be hard to part with her on the day she is to be taken in for training. Her lovely baby girl, her darling Vasilisa swaddled and warm in a wool blanket was one day going to face the harsher side of life. Natalia wished she could shield her daughter from it all, but she knew Red Room will take her one way or another. All she can do is cherish all the moments she has with her daughter. Natalia looked on Lisa with adoration. She admired her daughter's features, no doubt she inherited them from her father. The little baby had wispy blonde hair and strong features. However, the feature of her daughter Natalia loved most were her eyes, it was clear her daughter's eyes were a mixture of green and blue. Every time she looked into her eyes, Natalia was mesmerized by the colour as it reminded her of the sparkling sea water in the sun, and Lisa's eyes made her all the more special._

* * *

The Avengers were enjoying their day off, Natasha and Clint were happily training with Steve and Wanda in the Gym. Tony and Bruce were busy inventing some space exploration technology in their state of the art lab. Pietro, Sam, and Rhodey were playing Call of Duty in the game room. Until their leisurely time was interrupted by Maria Hill summoning them in meeting room A of the tower.

"Do you know what Hill wants us for?" Clint asks the others as they walked into the meeting room together.

"Not a clue Robin Hood" replied Tony

When the Avengers walked in the room, Maria Hill was standing in front of the presentation screen ready to get down to business.

"I called you here because we need all hands on deck" Maria starts as the Avengers take their seats, "I know you must have heard of the assassination that recently took place, but now we finally got something. There isn't any definitive proof that this person committed the crime, but intel says that this assassin could know something or taken part somehow"

"Who?" Bruce asks.

"Our informant says that she had heard whispers of a famous assassin in Russia who is reportedly so effective they're a ghost story, the call name is Black Scorpion" Maria answers, "The Black Scorpion is said to be working for the Red Room since they started back up again two to three years ago". The Avengers glanced at Natasha knowing that she had some very terrible experiences with the Red Room, but her face showed no emotion. But Steve could tell by looking in her eyes that that information spooked her.

"That name sounds familiar" Natasha comments, "I might have crossed that name while I was hacking Red Room's servers"

"Did you check out the file?" Maria asks the Black Widow.

"I tried, but you could only open it with a certain computer, which had been destroyed" replied Natasha.

"We need to find out who this is, and when we do Cap, Widow, and Hawkeye need to bring them in. Let's get to work Avengers" Maria says before exiting the room and back to the helicopter, she arrived in from the facility.

* * *

"[Well done Black Scorpion,]" praised the Red Room Headmistress Anna Kirova as she reads the newspaper article about the assassination.

" _spasiba_ " Vasilisa thanked her superior feeling the sense of pride within her lighten up.

Lisa exited the room with a curt nod to the Headmistress and headed to her home from the Red Room Head Quarters. It was a small apartment nothing fancy, a small kitchen with a small bathroom and a decent sized bedroom. She was only 'sixteen', but she was already living alone. She had no family, and certainly no friends. No emotional connection that could compromise her, not even a cat. She changes out of her all-black attire which consists of faux leather leggings, over the knee black suede three-inch chunky heeled boots, a black v neck shirt, and a short black trench coat. She untied her natural loose curled honey blonde hair and hopped into the warm shower she had started. After cleansing herself to rid the day away, she changed into her soft satin navy blue pajamas and checked her iPhone. Waking up to this new technology around her had her shell-shocked from all the advancements done over the years she was frozen. She did not have internet in her time and was greatly appreciative of it; you no longer had to look in encyclopedias! She scrolled through the news about what occurred today and she was very pleased with herself she made mother Russia proud by eliminating her enemy.

* * *

_March 1950_

_"_ _[Good morning my little princess]" said Natalia to her infant daughter as she picked her up from her crib. A tearful Vasilisa was telling her mother that she needed a diaper change. Natalia brought her daughter to her bed and gave her a fresh cloth diaper. She then changed her daughter out of her pajamas and into a soft cotton baby girl dress. Vasilisa was blabbing away to her mother while gnawing at her little fists. Natalia picked up her daughter and sat down on the bed to breastfeed her child. This was a special bonding time for the two of them, Natalia will never have a connection as pure and loving as this. Natalia stroked her daughter's soft blonde hair and led her hand to Lisa's cheek and used her fingers to lovingly caress her daughter's face. Lisa was now four months old and growing very fast, Natalia was scared that her daughter will grow up in the blink of an eye._

_"_ _[No matter where you are in the world, or who you become, I will always love you unconditionally]" Natalia whispered to her daughter; it was a promise. A promise that will last the test of time due to the strength and power of a mother's love. A mother would move mountains for their children and love them regardless. No matter how many mistakes and how many failures, your mother will always be the first to forgive you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel characters do not belong to me only the characters I come up with.

The Black Scorpion

 

* * *

"Hey Nat," Steve greets his fiancé who was sitting on the couch of their private floor of the tower "Whatcha doin?"

"Hacking the Kremlin and sifting through their files," she replies nonchalantly as she types away at her Starkbook that Tony made for each Avenger. It had been a month that the Avengers had been trying to look for the Black Scorpion, while at the same time trying to take off possible suspects.

"Do you mind if we can talk?" Steve asks with caution. Natasha looks at him dismissingly "I don't want to have the conversation Steve" Natasha replies.

"You can't keep avoiding this conversation!" Steve exclaims as he sits down on the coffee table in front of her "Can you at least tell me why you get so uncomfortable every time someone from the team brings up the notion of us having children in the future?"

Natasha ignored him and continued what she was working on. "Nat, please, we said no secrets," Steve says softly. Natasha sharply replies, "I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to talk about it at some point. Stop delaying it, we should get this out in the air before we get married," Steve says looking directly at his fiancé who was now willing to look him in the face.

"Steve, I know you want kids," Natasha says as she averts her eyes to the side "But I don't know if I want or can have kids"

"Why?"

"There are some things I never shared with you, or with Fury, not even Clint," Natasha replies looking at the floor "And I don't know if I'm ever going to be ready to tell someone"

"Nat, I'm your future husband," Steve says as he sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulders "No matter how bad it is, I'm never going to judge you"

Natasha closed her eyes and sighed, "I'll tell you tonight after dinner."

Her answer seemed to satisfy Steve and he kissed her temple before saying he will see her at dinner. Unbeknownst to Steve, even the thought of telling someone why she doesn't know if she wants or can have children, shatters her heart, because in what seemed like a previous life, she lost the most precious being in her entire existence. Her little girl.

* * *

_June 1950_

_Vasilisa had been playing with her toys on the floor of their cozy living room. The happy baby was playing with her wooden ducks and her favourite rattle that once belonged to her mother. The rattle was special to Natalia, it was one of the only things that had been salvaged from the aftermath of the fire that claimed the lives of her parents when she was five. It was a small platinum rattle with intricate designs that had matched the opulence the Romanov family once had. Natalia's father was the nephew of the last Tsar of Russia from his younger brother, which means he had a legitimate claim to the throne, and as such the family went into hiding. However, they were eventually found, and for all those who thought of Natalia's parents' death accidental are naïve. And what better than to take the now orphaned girl who was born into a royal family that symbolized power and wealth to become a killer that the rest of the world would learn to fear? For Natalia, the rattle was a piece of her parents that she can give her daughter for she will never know them. Oh the thought of her father rolling in his grave of his illegitimate granddaughter made Natalia laugh, of course, she knew her father Alian would be thrilled to have a granddaughter, but she also knew her father would be furious with her for having a child out of wedlock and worst of all, not knowing who the child's father is._

_Natalia picked her daughter up off the floor where she was sitting and bounced her on her stomach. "[I wish you could meet my mom and dad, they would and loved you, and you them, my little princess]" she said to her daughter as she remembers all the good times with her mom and dad on the anniversary of their passing._

* * *

Vasilisa was walking into Red Room Headquarters where she had been called to for a mission. As she walked the halls with her black Louboutin heeled ankle boots clicking the floor, other agents cleared a way for her, as they knew not to get in the way of Russia's best assassin. She walked into the Headmistress' office and sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

"[Good, you're here,]" Headmistress Kirova said as she looked up from the files she was reading. "[I need you to go undercover in the Kremlin saying you're the daughter of one of the workers there, just stay in the break room and subtly interrogate the people that go in the room]"

"[May I ask why?]" Vasilisa asks her Headmistress as to why she is getting such a vanilla mission.

"[The Kremlin wants to do their yearly cleaning of international spies hidden, it's different every year,]" The Headmistress replies in a bored tone.

"[After I sort out the liars, what then?]" Lisa asks.

"[Then, I want you to investigate possible spies and kill them if they are]" Kirova replies.

Lisa smirks, of course, she would be the most efficient agent for the job. Vasilisa then bids her superior goodbye and went back to her apartment to change into more trendy clothes than her usual all-black attire. She picked out a pink Gucci skirt that reaches mid-thigh, a white frilly top, and nude Valentino rock stud pumps with a matching neutral coloured handbag. She styled her honey blonde hair into a waterfall braid that goes around the lower part of her head with a side sweep braid at the front. Her make-up was done with matte pink eyeshadow, gel eyeliner and fake lashes; safe to say she looks spoiled and sophisticated, exactly what she was going for. Standing out with these clothes will command their attention towards her, she needs to seem bratty and nosy to properly interrogate people without causing any suspicion. She got her purse and headed out to the car waiting for her from the Kremlin. But before she left, she had put on her good luck charm, a Scorpio sign necklace that had been given as a birthday present from her mother before she joined the Red Room. When she arrived at the building, she took a deep breath in before the driver opened her car door for her. ['Its go time'] she says to herself as she makes her way to the door.

* * *

 

Tony Stark was not doing what he was supposed to. However, is that really a surprise? He is supposed to be hacking into the video feeds of Ukraine to try to find the assassin, but he is busying himself trying to plan a charity gala for the Stark Educational Foundation. He plans to have all the Avengers and their families join to establish a good public image that they aren't just superheroes, they're human too.

"No! It's all wrong!" Tony shouts as he looks over the dinner placement example. "The plates don't match the theme, and neither do those utensils!" The planners he hired lowered their heads and scurried off as fast as they can as to not get in more heat from the Ironman turned bridezilla.

"Tony calm down, it's just as charity gala. You've done this many times," Pepper said in a soothing tone trying to calm him down.

"Pep, it's the first gala where all the Avengers will be attending!" Tony explained, "of course I'm going to be freaking out over this"

"You should be 'freaking out' over what Director Fury is going to do to you when he finds out you're not doing your job," said Pepper looking him dead in the eyes.

"I'll deal with it when the time comes" Tony replied bushing it off. He can handle the Lord of the Spies later, right now he needs to pick between eggshell napkins or cream coloured ones.

* * *

 

_August 1950_

_It's now been nine months since her daughter was born and Natalia is on her first mission back from maternity leave. It was hard leaving her little girl to the care of someone other than herself, but she had to do it. Red Room would have forced her anyway by using her daughter as blackmail, and she can't have that. Natalia would rather leave her daughter for a few hours than have her taken away for a longer period of time. Right now, her mission is to infiltrate and eliminate. She was assigned to kill a mafia leader who had blown the whistle against the Kremlin, and Russia doesn't bode well with traitors._

_It took her ten minutes to find her target after she did a significant amount of time doing observations to find out what she's dealing with. As she is stabbing her target in the chest repeatedly, she begins to think of her daughter. She is killing someone's child, Natalia realized this heartbreaking thought as her hands were soaked with the mafia leader's blood. Natalia sighed and proceeded to wash her hands at the washroom attached to the leader's office. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the killer, she will never allow her daughter to see. She vowed it._

* * *

Victoria Hand was going to the Kremlin's break room for more coffee when she saw this teenager who she knew was not allowed in the building at all. "[Excuse me, who are you?]"

"[My name is Elena Grodovich,]" the well-dressed teen said in a bored tone while scrolling through her phone, only stopping to steal a glance at Victoria.

"[Miss Grodovich, I don't think you are allowed here in the building]" Victoria replied in a stiff manner.

"[My father told me to wait here, so I am]" Replied the teenager unimpressed.

"[Is your father Arkady Grodovich?]" Victoria replied eyes wide open.

"Da" Elena replied.

"[I am sorry for my rudeness Miss Grodovich]" Victoria apologized. Arkady Grodovich was in the Russian presidents' inner circle who held a lot of power, enough to make someone disappear without a trace.

"[You can make it up to me by having a cup of coffee with me, it's rather boring here]" Elena states, "[What's your name?]"

"[My name is Toria Kureva]" Victoria lied with ease.

"[Pleasure to meet you Toria,]" Elena greeted as she gestured for Victoria to take the seat across from her. "[So what do you do?]"

"[I work as an assistant publicist]" Victoria replied as she took the seat.

"[Is it a fun job?]" Elena asks curiously.

"[Yes,]" Victoria replied, "[It can be]"

"[Were you born in Moscow?]" Elena asked, "[Or another part of Russia]"

"[No, I was born in St. Petersburg]" Victoria answered.

"[That's a lovely necklace]" Victoria commented, "[What does it represent?]"

"[It's my western zodiac sign,]" Elena replied, "[I'm a Scorpio]"

Victoria and Elena kept talking until her break ended and had to go back to work. And all through this, she had no idea she was conversing with the Black Scorpion herself.

* * *

Back at the Avengers facility, Wanda and Bucky were looking through hotel files and apartment records trying to find something abnormal.

"I can't believe we have to look through all of this!" Complained Wanda as she slams the paper she was holding in her hand down onto her desk in the office she shared with the winter soldier. James Barnes glanced at her with a smirk on his face.

"You're an assassin," Wanda said as she looked to Bucky, "What would you do if you were going to assassinate a world leader?"

"I'm not an assassin anymore," He rolled his eyes at her, "But if I were to do that, it would be in a building with a straight view for a sniper rifle."

"Then we just narrowed down our search!" Wanda gleamed happily. "Look for buildings with a clear shot at the podium"

"That's a great idea," Bucky said to the younger girl, "Just one problem"

"What?" asked Wanda.

"All these buildings have a clear shot" Bucky replied with a barely noticeable smirk.

"For fuck's sake!" Wanda cried out in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Scorpion

**Marvel characters are not mine.**

* * *

 

"Guys, after dinner we are going to some stores to pick out clothes," Tony said to the team who he was having dinner with at the tower.

"Aren't stores supposed to be closed at this hour?" asked Clint who sat beside his wife Laura. The two were visiting as the children were away at their grandparents' cottage.

"Well, not when you pay them to stay open for you," Tony replied with a smirk.

"When is the gala supposed to be held?" asked Falcon.

"In a week," Tony answered.

"Ooh, I think I got a mission from SHIELD around that time," said Sam trying to make an excuse to get out of attending the gala.

"Nice try," Tony said not believing a word he said, "I made sure everyone was free and you be sure to remember it's a formal black-tie event, so no funny business with Pietro and Barnes"

Sam gave a defeated look to which Tony smirked at. After that exchange, everyone went back to their conversations before Tony informed them of the plans.

"Looks like our talk will have to wait, Steve," Natasha said to her fiancé as she turned to face him.

* * *

Headmistress Kirova was sitting at the head of the table in the meeting room expecting the Black Scorpion's arrival. There had been huge news regarding the Avengers recently and wants to take advantage of that.

"[You wanted to see me, madam?]" Vasilisa asked as she stepped inside the room and stood at the opposite end of the table looking at the well-dressed Headmistress.

"Da, [there had been reports of Tony Stark, also known as Ironman, hosting a charity gala in New York in a week]" Kirova tells her best agent. "[We need you to get in the gala and spy on them for information]"

"[How do you expect me to get an invite?]" The subordinate asks the Headmistress.

"[Intelligence claims that there is this boy named Peter Parker,]" Kirova says as she slides a file across the table. Vasilisa took the seat directly in front of her and opened the file.

"[Who is, for lack of better term, Tony Stark's apprentice]" Kirova continues as Lisa reads the file. "[The boy is your about age, has no known romantic partners, and is socially awkward a—]"

"[And you want me to use that to my advantage.]" Vasilisa finishes.

"[Correct Scorpion]" Kirova smiles. "[There is luggage waiting for you outside of this door with everything you will need to play the part that would attract Mister Parker to you; a girl who is beautiful, intelligent and one he can only dream of dating. Good luck agent.]"

"[Thank you madam]" Vasilisa bids her goodbye and walks out of the room to pick up the luggage waiting for her outside and head to the car they sent for her to get to the airport.

When Vasilisa got in the sleek black Audi, a manila envelope was in there for her. She picked up the envelope and found the all information of the part she was playing.

[Name: Charlotte Roman]

[Backstory: Charlotte Roman is the daughter of an architect who is visiting New York with her single father. Born in Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada on May 18th, 2000. Mother died of childbirth. Currently in the 11th grade of high school. Aspires to be a film director. Loves photography and food.]

[Appearance: Medium length blonde hair, blue-green eyes, 5 feet 8 inches.]

Lisa was happy she didn't have to wear contacts or wigs, they are super uncomfortable. She takes out the other contents in the bag as the car gets nearer to the waiting jet on the private runway. A Canadian passport, hotel details, and a Canadian bank debit card issued under the alias with two-hundred-thousand dollars inside as she was also expected to donate some money when she goes to the gala as to solidify her presence in the party, in the bag she also found an Air Canada plane ticket issued under her alias from Vancouver to New York JFK Airport and five hundred dollars cash.

When Lisa was finally inside the Red Room jet that would take her to Vancouver, Canada, she was given a bag by the flight attendant to which she found the outfit and 'personal' belongings of the identity she was about to assume she was to change into before she arrived in Canada.

* * *

The first store Pepper took the girls to was Givenchy. There the girls tried on one or two dresses each, but no one except for Wanda saw one she liked. She had picked out a black pleated halter neck gown that went up to her ankles and had a triangle cut out in the middle and upside down triangle cut out right underneath where the top of the dress ends and where the pleated skirt starts. She claimed she had the perfect shoes to match, so she bought it.

The following store was Tom Ford. Natasha, Betty, and Darcy were looking through the dresses around the store while Pepper, Laura, and Jane tried on dresses. Nothing caught Natasha's eye in the store so far, but she was hoping to find one so she can be done with shopping. Laura came out with a precious stone silk halter neck dress with rhinestones on the neck strap and waist that matched her perfectly. It had suited the mother of three, as it was elegant and expressed her beauty. She also got heels to match, which were these cut out nude suede platform heels that felt comfortable to walk in. Pepper insisted on paying for her as she did with Wanda, but Laura declined.

"Pepper, I'm a doctor, its fine, I can pay," Laura smiles at her friend for her generosity.

"I just don't want you wasting money on a dress for a party Tony is forcing you to attend," Pepper reasoned.

"It's perfectly alright, Clint sees you as family," Laura says with sincerity, "Which means you are my family too"

"If you're sure," Pepper said as she hands the associate the light pink halter neck dress that had a bow behind the neck and a flowing skirt that started from mid-thigh.

Betty had also chosen a classy slim fit one-shoulder black dress. It was a dress that was both glamorous and very conservative, true to her personality. Jane, Darcy, and Natasha, unfortunately, didn't have any luck, and so they went to their second last stop, which was Stella McCartney. Natasha noticed the dress she wanted at the window display as they were walking towards the doors of the store. As soon as she saw it she knew she had to have it. It was a form-fitting white sleeved sweep dress with an open back that goes down to the top of her hips. She told the associate to get her the dress in her size and went into the dressing room. Natasha looked at herself in the mirror, her red hair falling delicately on her shoulders, and the dress flattering her figure and accentuating her curves. This dress is a great balance between the grace and class Natasha held as a Russian princess, but as well as the sexy sultry side of Black Widow; the perfect blend of who she is as a person.

The next store Jane and Darcy finally found something. The brand they got their dresses from was Alexander McQueen. Jane chose a lovely black modest sleeveless dress that had rhinestone flower patterns at the top and bunched-together cascading fabric at her right hip starting from the waist. Darcy opted for a floor-length lilac gown that was belted at the waist.

"I want to feel like the future Queen of England," Darcy said as she gave the dress to the associate after trying it on. The dress she had chosen was the exact same dress Kate Middleton wore to a charity event in California. The other girls just chuckled at her statement and went back to the tower after they were done. Pepper hoped the boys had been productive in buying the suits.

* * *

_September 1950_

_Natalia was sitting on the floor trying to encourage her daughter who was standing holding on to the coffee table to walk towards her. It's now been seven months since her birth and Vasilisa still had not been able to walk confidently because she was too scared to let go of the table._

_"_ _[Come here baby, there's no need to be scared]" Natasha softly encouraged her daughter. "[I promise I will catch you if you fall]"_

_Lisa looked skeptically at her mother and cautiously started to move her feet in her mother's direction still holding on to the table. Lisa reached her hands out for her mother to take and Natalia gave her right pointer finger for the little girl to hold, Vasilisa held on to her mother's finger using her left hand while her other hand still gripped the table. Natasha guided her daughter towards her, and Lisa slowly took steps towards her mother and carefully letting go from the table. Natasha looked at her daughter with a huge smile adorning her face and pride evident in her eyes._

_"_ _Mama!" Cried the little girl with a dazzling smile showing her growing rows of teeth. The closer she got to Natalia the quicker she got._

_Natalia wanted to see if her daughter could walk on her own without her help so she gently pulled her from her from her daughter's grasp which made panic glow in Vasilisa's eyes._

_"_ _[Its alright sweetheart,]" Natalia reassured her little girl, "[Mama's right here]"_

_Vasilisa continued the rest of the way by herself and when she finally reached her waiting mother, Natalia picked her up and spun her around peppering kisses all over her face to show how proud she was._

* * *

Vasilisa arrived at JFK Airport in New York one and a half hours late than the expected time of arrival due to some delays caused by a storm in the Midwest. She wore the attire given to her by the flight attendant, which consisted of dark jeans that were folded at the ankles, black and white Vans sneakers, a white hoodie and a small faux leather backpack. Her blonde hair was neatly put in a nice high pony tail to keep her hair out of her face. She was walking through the Airport to the Taxi area with her backup that was acting as her father for the mission. Customs had taken them nearly two hours and both Vasilisa and Michael were tired and just wanted to go to their hotel.

"Can you please take us to the Midtown Hilton Hotel please," Vasilisa told the cab driver without a hint of her Russian accent. She was trained to take on many roles, and hiding her accent was a first day of class lesson.

"Do you want to stop somewhere to eat?" Michael asked his partner. For him, it was a little weird looking at a sixty-seven-year-old inside a sixteen-year-olds body.

"No dad, let's do that after we get to the hotel," Vasilisa replied to her colleague. Yeah, it's a little weird calling someone 'dad' who is about twenty years younger than her.

When they got to the hotel they checked in their respective rooms that were booked under Micheal's alias; Gary Roman. The bellman helped carry their luggage to their hotel rooms and both agents tipped him ten dollars each.

"[Let's go for dinner?]" Michael asked his colleague when he entered her room through the door joining their rooms.

"[Sure,]" Lisa replied to her forty-seven-year-old partner as she put on a tan coat over the outfit she changed into, which consisted of a white cashmere sweater, a grey scarf, the same dark jeans she was wearing that were now unfolded at the ankles and brown knee-high leather boots. She grabbed her purse and hid two switchblades in her boots that will be undetected due to the material inside the boots, then they were off to the restaurant inside the building.

* * *

"Can we please have that talk now?" Steve said as approached Natasha who was propped up on their bed reading a book when he came from the bathroom dressed in his pajamas.

Natasha looked up from her book to her fiancé and sighed. She put her book down and patted his side of the bed signaling for him to sit. "What do you want to know?" she asked him.

"Why does it bother you when someone brings up the idea of us having children?" Steve asked as he looked into her emerald eyes.

Natasha took his hand in hers and replied, "I'm going to tell you a story, and you have to listen carefully."

Steve nodded telling her to continue. "In March of 1949, a young girl who had turned twenty-one barely four months before was told by her superiors that she needed to do something for her country. That her country needed her to bear the child of the future. She didn't understand at first but they meant, but they cleared it up for her saying that the child was to be her successor, to be the one to defeat her motherland's enemies. So she did as she was told, and bore the child that was to be used as a weapon. When the child was born on the second of November in 1949, she was the happiest she'd ever been in a long time." Natasha smiled at the memory of her daughter's birth.

"She looked to the precious girl in her arms and saw a purpose in life that was not to be the legalized serial killer that Russia trained her to be, no, she was now a mother and had someone to live for. For seven years, she cared for and loved the child with everything she had until the KGB finally took her away." Now Natasha had a grim expression on her face, but she continued.

"The mother wasn't surprised they had taken her away because she always knew they would. But my god, was she heartbroken. Before they took her daughter away from her arms forever, she gave her little girl a small pendant of the western zodiac sign of Scorpio, because just like her daughter the mother's zodiac sign was a Scorpio." Tears welled up in her eyes before she said the words to follow, "Two months after they had taken her away, the KGB gave her a burnt body in a casket saying her daughter died from training. That caused the mother's heart to shatter in millions of tiny pieces and didn't know if she could love again." Tears ran down Natasha's cheeks as she looked at her fiancé with sorrow in his eyes as she tells the story.

"Four months after the death of her daughter they froze her in a tube so that she would be used to kill people decades later. And when the mother woke up in 2009, she still had that emptiness in her heart that will never be filled. Until she met her soulmate, who taught her that even with her past, she can be loved and she can love in return." Natasha finishes while looking down so Steve wouldn't see her face so weak.

Steve reached out for her face and cupped it with his hands and her tears wet his hands as they were flowing like a river. "This mother, it's you isn't it?"

Natasha nodded her head as another round of tears came, "I don't want another child because I don't want to feel as though I'm replacing her, in addition to the fear that the child would die like my firstborn."

"Wait, you said 1949," Steve asked her confused. "I thought you were born in the eighties"

"I was born in 1928," Natasha confessed. Steve nodded, he'll bring up that conversation later when she's not so broken.

"What was your daughter like?" Steve asks as he pulled her close and laid her head on his chest.

"She was the sweetest being to walk the Earth, she was bubbly and happy, and always made me smile" Natasha replied as she smiled through her sad tears remembering the early days. "She had honey blonde hair, a beautifully delicate yet strong face, and the most gorgeous mixture of blue and green in her eyes that make you think of the ocean sparkling in the sun. It's like she didn't inherit anything from me except for the serum" Natasha chuckled.

"Who was her father?" Steve asks curiously.

"I don't know they never told me," Natasha answered, "I tried looking for it in their files, but I couldn't find it"

"I wish I could have met your daughter," Steve said as she kissed the top of Natasha's head. "How old would she have been now?"

"She would have been sixty-seven—or turning sixty-seven," Natasha answered, "Her birthday is in less than a month and I always do something to celebrate it, will you join me this year?" She asked Steve as she turned her head to look up to him.

"Of course I will," Steve replied as he held her close until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Black Scorpion

**I don't own Marvel characters. Also, all the chapters are unedited.**

* * *

 

"Sir, there's been a report of a missing CIA agent undercover in the Kremlin," Victoria Hand informed her agency director over her secured cell phone line.

"When was this reported?" Fury asked.

"Twenty-six hours after he was noticed missing," Replied Victoria.

"Was there anything unusual that day?" the director questioned.

"Other than meeting an oligarch's daughter in the break room, nothing," answered the agent.

"Just don't concern yourself with the happenings of CIA," ordered Fury, "Focus on finding Red Room, not another agent who isn't part of SHIELD."

"But sir—" Victoria tried to say but was interrupted.

"No, agent," Nick said in a serious tone, "Just focus on your assignment"

"Yes, sir," Victoria sighed before she hung up the phone. She was concerned, over the past three years, an undercover agent usually disappears around this time. However, she is a good and loyal agent and will follow her director's orders, so she just puts it at the back of her mind.

Peter was walking to the local coffee shop for a cup of coffee. He was waking mindlessly as it was something he would usually do before school, but today was different.

"I am so, so sorry!" apologized the beautiful blonde girl that ran into him spilling her latte on his hoodie.

"Uh," replied Peter, "its fine"

"Come with me, I'll get you a new shirt," said the girl feeling guilty.

"No, you don't have to do that," Peter said sheepishly to the girl.

"I insist," the girl replied dragging him to look for a store close by. "My name's Charlotte".

Peter looked a little flustered, he had never been this close in contact with a girl as pretty as her. "I'm Peter," he introduced himself with a smile as his cheeks showed a rosy red.

"Oh, here's a store!" exclaimed Charlotte.

"You really don't have t—"

"No, please it's the least I could do," Charlotte said cutting him off his sentence. Peter just sighed and went with what Charlotte wanted.

After the two picked out a new hoodie for Peter, Charlotte had asked if he would like to go out for ice cream later.

"What?" Peter asked shocked out of his mind. He never thought a girl as pretty as her would ever ask him out, let alone be in such close proximity to him.

"Would you like to go out for ice cream with me tonight?" Charlotte repeated.

"O-, um, e—" Peter stammered whilst blushing a bright red, "I-I w-w-would l-love t-to"

"Great I'll see you later then," Charlotte replied with a bright smile, "Here give me your phone so I can put my phone number in it"

"Uh, here," Peter said quickly whipping out his phone and unlocking it for her. Charlotte then added herself as a contact and added him as a contact in hers.

"Alright then," Charlotte said giving him back his phone. "I'll text you the hotel I'm staying at and when to pick me up"

"S-Sure, see ya, and thank you so much for the shirt," Peter replied as she left. Charlotte gave him a smile showcasing her pearly white teeth.

'Did that just happen? Or am I dreaming?' Peter asked himself as he waited for her to leave his sight. When she did, he ran for the train station to take him to Manhattan so he could go to Avengers Tower and have CCTV confirm he wasn't dreaming.

As Charlotte was walking away, she pulled out her phone, out of clear view of Peter and texted on her phone, ' **I have a date tonight** ' and sent it to her mission partner.

* * *

 

"Capsicle!" Tony called for the Avenger while banging on the leaders' bedroom door, "Red!"

Steve groaned as he woke up spooning Natasha on their bed. "Let him wait, we need our sleep." Natasha grumbled.

"Nat if we leave him alone he's going to come in any way," Steve replied.

"Uggrhhh" Natasha groaned in annoyance. Steve reluctantly got up and went to open the door for Tony.

"Which one, carnations or roses?" asked Tony as Steve opened the door to Tony holding up a flower in each hand.

"Tony, it's way too early in the morning for this." Steve complained to the billionaire.

"Capsicle, the event is less than a week away, and the florist called me fifteen minutes ago and said the flowers I originally wanted are no longer in season!" Tony said exasperatedly "Just pick one!"

"ROSES!" Natasha yelled still wrapped in a cocoon of blankets on the bed, "Now leave us alone before I cut off your balls!"

Tony huffed and stomped his way to the elevator before calling the florist to arrange roses for the event.

"You didn't have to be so mean to Tony, babe" Steve said to his fiancé as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Screw his feelings, he ruined my sleep." Natasha says into her pillow.

Steve just smiles and lies down next to her and gathers her in his arms so they could cuddle. Natasha turned towards him and snuggled into his chest.

"We should probably get going, we have a meeting with Maria at one" Steve said.

"I don't want to," Natasha whined.

"Come on, we have to," Steve replied, "Maria will have our asses if we don't"

Natasha sighed and gave in, and walks to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

* * *

 

"You're doing it wrong!" Wanda said to Bucky as he was attempting to braid Wanda's hair as she sat on the floor in front of him. "Ow!"

"Well, this is kind of hard to do with a metal hand if you hadn't noticed" Bucky glared at his adoptive sister. They continued to bicker until Maria Hill went to check on them in their office.

"Guys, you're supposed to be doing work," Maria glared at the two new Avengers.

"Hun, we've been stuck in our office for weeks trying to go through possible routes and standpoints," Bucky glared at his wife.

"Yeah, Maria," said Wanda, "Can't we have a break?"

"We need to do this in true SHIELD fashion, quickly and perfectly," Maria said in a serious tone, "SHIELD needs recognition from the government again, now get to work."

After telling the two partners to do their assigned work, she left to go see what the other Avengers had made progress in.

"Can't you just butter up your wife?" Wanda said looking to her partner as she sat down on her swivel desk chair.

"Like what?" Bucky asked, "Ask her on a date? When we both know work always comes first for her?"

"Your girl needs to get laid!" Wanda exclaims, "And you're the only one able to help her with that!"

Bucky thought about it for a second and decided it was probably a good idea so she'll be more lenient towards them.

"Fine, I'll do it" Bucky replied, and Wanda gave him an uncomfortable look and turned her chair to face her computer, being a little grossed out that a someone she sees as an older brother just agreed to an idea that involved his sex life with his wife.

* * *

_November 2, 1950_

_"_ _[Happy birthday, my little princess]" said Natalia as she picked up her daughter out of her crib._

_"_ _Mama," Lisa said before starting to babble. Natalia cuddles her close, not wanting to acknowledge her daughter getting older._

_"_ _[Are you hungry?]" Natalia looks to her daughter, who babbles in reply. Natalia takes her daughter with her to the kitchen and puts her in the highchair. She then walks to the fridge and takes out mashed beets and whole strawberries. Natalia puts the mashed beats into a small saucepan to heat up the mashed beats and put a little water in it. She heats the mashed beats for about two minutes, just warm enough for her daughter, and places the bowl in front of her. Natalia takes a chair from the dining table and places it beside her daughter's highchair so she can feed her._

_"_ _[Your appetite is very big, Lisa]" States Natalia in surprise when her daughter finished her bowl and was reaching for the jar of mashed beats. "[Don't you want strawberries now?]"_

_But Vasilisa was fussing for more of the meal her mother had just fed her. So, Natalia heated up some more of the beats, and she was very surprised that her daughter finished the bowl as well, in addition to the strawberries she had cut up for her. Natalia guessed that the serum they gave her made Lisa need more energy as she grows, but she cannot confirm the theory without having to go to the Red Room scientists. And she'd rather not go there._

* * *

 

Peter ran as fast as he could to the bus station so he can travel to Avengers Tower. After about an hour and ten minutes later, he finally made it to the tower. The receptionist, greeted him as he dashed to the elevator.

"JARVIS, please take me to the floor where Mister Stark is," Peter informed the AI.

"Of course Mister Parker," replied the AI. "Mister Stark is currently having breakfast with the other Avengers, I'll inform him of your arrival"

"Thanks, J, and please call me Peter"

"It is not a problem, Peter"

The elevator opened to the dining floor and most of the Avengers were seated at the table enjoying their breakfast.

"Hey Pete didn't expect you here today," Greeted Clint who sat beside his wife and Natasha.

"Yeah, don't you have school?" questioned Natasha, "like right now?"

"Yes, but I need to see if I'm not going mental," Peter replied to the Black Widow.

"Are you alright?" Pepper asked concerned.

"Physically I am, but I need to make sure what happened earlier today was not a hallucination" Peter informed the CEO.

"What do you need, kid?" Tony asked.

"I need access to the surveillance cameras around Fred's Coffee shop in Queens," said Peter.

"Why?" Steve chimed in.

"A pretty girl spoke to me," After Peter said that Pietro, Clint, and Tony cracked up in hysterics. Laura and Pepper glared at the three boys. Laura taking a step further and swatting Clint on the arm for being rude to Peter.

"Peter, you are a charming and very intelligent boy," Said Laura, "I'm sure there are a lot of girls who are infatuated with you"

"Yeah…no," Peter stated. "They all think I'm a loser, in my school, there's only one girl who would even willingly talk to me"

"I think you're over exaggerating," Pepper said to the teen, to which Peter shook his head in response.

"I'd actually like to see, who this girl is," said Tony while putting a cut up piece of his waffle in his mouth. "But first join us for brunch"

"Fine" replied Peter. He went over to the cupboards and took a plate, utensils from the drawer and walked over to the large table and sat down.

"So what does this girl look like?" asked Pietro to the younger boy as Peter was taking food to put on his plate. "If she's even real"

Pepper kicked him in the shin under the table and he moaned in pain. "I'm sure she's real, and that you're not just going crazy," said Pepper as she looks pointedly at him.

"Well, we'll find out for sure after we eat" replied Peter as he took a bite of his waffle.

After breakfast, they all went to the surveillance room to see what the girl look like, and for some, to see if she was just a hallucination.

"Oh my God," Peter said in shock, "She's actually real"

"See!" Said Pepper, "You're not a loser"

"Let's zoom in and take a closer look" Clint urged the inventor.

When Tony zoomed in to the girls face, they could see that she was indeed a very attractive young woman.

"This girl is so way out of your league, little bro" Pietro teased as he messed up Peter's hair.

"She looks like a very nice young lady," Laura commented, "But, you should do a background check just to make sure"

"What's her name, kid?" Tony asked.

"Charlotte…" Peter replied as he took out his phone to look for the contact "…Roman"

"JARVIS, search her up" Tony commanded his AI.

"Born in Canada on May 18th, 2000, Father is Joseph Roman; an architect in New York for work-related reasons. Mother is deceased, died on the same day her daughter was born. And is currently in the 11th grade of high school. Staying at the Midtown Hinton hotel in Manhattan checked in at room 520"

"What was she doing in Queens that far from her hotel?" asked Natasha.

"Red, she's a tourist," Tony looked at the redhead, "What else"

"Still, there are other things to see in New York close by her hotel" Natasha replied, having a suspicious feeling about this girl.

"JARVIS, pull up a picture of this girl on the holographic screen" Tony commanded. Seconds later a picture of a honey blonde haired girl with blue-green eyes came up.

"You better not let this one go, kid" Tony joked, "No other girl that crosses your way will ever look as beautiful as her"

"She looks familiar," Natasha commented thinking where she might have seen this girl before.

"I don't know where you might have seen her Nat, but she's not the kind of girl to have a familiar face" Steve voiced.

Natasha was trying so hard to pinpoint where she might have seen this girl, and Steve was right, she's not the sort of person to have one of those faces that remind you of someone else. No, this girl named Charlotte had the 'timeless beauty' look, Natasha was so sure she had seen this girl somewhere, and she is determined to find out where.


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Scorpion

**Marvel characters aren't mine. Chapters aren't edited. Updates are going to be slower cuz I'm about to fail biology and I can't have that.**

**P.S: I just realized that I accidentally named two of my characters from the Vampire Academy series (Vasilisa and Headmistress Kirova, if you don't know. But I am making the headmistress' first name different) I didn't realize this until halfway through writing this chapter hahaha.**

* * *

After Tony, Pietro, and Clint finished teasing Peter about the girl, Peter mentioned something that nearly gave them heart attacks.

"She asked me to go on an ice cream date with her later today," Peter informed the adults.

"Peter, you're going on a date" Laura awed at the teen. "Is this your first one?"

"Yeah, it is," Peter confirmed.

"Where are you taking her?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Probably to the ice cream parlor near here," Peter replied.

"No, why not take her to Charlemagne Creamery," Tony suggested. Charlemagne Creamery was a very fancy restaurant that is known for their ice cream flavours and desserts.

"I can't afford that!" exclaimed Peter.

"I'll pay for everything, I'll even rent the place out for you tonight," Tony offered.

"Tony, it's too much, I can't—" Peter tried to decline.

"Nope, I'm doing it, I'll have Happy take you to pick up your date from here to her hotel, then off to the restaurant," Tony planned.

"But—"

"Not taking no for an answer kid," said Tony cutting Peter off before he could say anything.

Peter looked to the others for help, "Just accept it, little dude," Pietro encouraged, "Who knows maybe you might get lucky" he added with a wink, and Pepper swatted him up the head for it.

* * *

Steve and Natasha arrived at the Avengers/SHIELD facility and made their way to their respective offices to gather the things they need for their meeting with Maria.

"You think we should dig up into the girl's past?" Natasha asked her fiancé.

"Who, Charlotte?" Steve questioned.

"No, Lillian from accounting" Natasha replied sarcastically, "Yes, Charlotte!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Nat, if the girl doesn't give any reason for everyone else to be suspicious, just let it go"

"Fine," Natasha sighed. As they were turning right into the hall they ran into an unexpected person.

"Sharon, I didn't know you were here," Steve said in surprise, "I thought you were in Berlin working for the CIA"

"I'm working for SHIELD again," Sharon replied batting her eyelashes at the captain, which made Natasha furious.

"I'm actually supposed to be in your training session later today," Sharon added, much to Black Widow's displeasure. Of course being the Black Widow, she is always in check and in control of her emotions so the two other people with her couldn't see the storm brewing inside her.

"We'll see you later then," Natasha said with a fake smile before dragging Steve away.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"What was what?" Natasha asked in response.

"Never mind," Steve sighed. The two separated to their respective offices and gathered the leads they discovered.

When they got to the meeting room, Maria was already waiting for them seated at the end of the table. "What did you guys find?" the Deputy Director asked.

"After hacking the Kremlin, I found that they created a new department around the time where the Red Room may have started back up" Natasha informed. "It's called the R.R.K.V.P; Rossiyskaya Razvedka, Kontrrazvedka, Vmeshatel'stvo i Pravoprimeneniye; Russian Intelligence, Counterintelligence, Intervention, and Enforcement" Natasha slid a folder of information to Maria and continued to relay information. "The head of this department is Marina Kirova, and I hate to say this, but they kind of made a SHIELD knockoff" Maria looked at her in confusion.

"So, you think they're hiding Red Room inside this department which is made to be a SHIELD knockoff?" Maria asked the Avenger second-in-command for clarification. "Like how HYDRA was hidden inside SHIELD? But instead, they know about it?"

"Yes," Natasha answered. Okay, now Maria felt like the Russian's were just mocking them.

"Do you think Russia was waiting for SHIELD to crumble to start back up?" Steve asked the two women.

"It's possible, they probably waited until project insight was up and running, since the Red Room and HYDRA used to work together" Natasha answered.

"They worked together?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, Barnes helped train me" Natasha answered.

"He did?" Steve asked his fiancé in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

'He didn't bring it up, so I didn't" Natasha replied. "I'm assuming he told you?" she looked to Maria. Steve was a little annoyed, 'why was I the last to know?' he asked himself.

"Yup, now, what else you got?" asked Maria.

"I found out that a jet from the department landed in Vancouver, Canada two days ago, and I found a list of registered apartments in Moscow belonging to the department" Maria pondered over the information Natasha had just relayed for her.

"If we are able to get to those apartments, it may lead us to their HQ, and I'll alert the agent on the ground that the two of you are to be joining her in the search," Maria told the couple. "What about you Steve?"

"From the footage Tony recovered, after a load of begging for him to do it, minutes after the shooting, a car is seen headed to a helipad nearby, there aren't any camera's in the area to prove that the person in the car got on the helicopter," Steve said to the agent. "But through satellite images captured from the SHIELD satellite, the helicopter traveled northeast to Chernihiv, Ukraine. From there satellite shows no helicopters and planes bound for Moscow, so I assume they took the train because I checked the train schedules I asked from the Ukrainian government and there was a train heading to Moscow departing about ten minutes the helicopter landed in the city"

"Were you able to check the security camera's in the train station?" Maria asked the Captain.

"Not yet, Tony is still working on it," Steve replied, "Though I expect it's going to be a while"

"Why?" Maria asked looking annoyed.

"Starks busy putting last minute touches into his charity event" Natasha replied. Maria sighed and dismissed them, before calling Tony and scolding at him through the phone.

* * *

Vasilisa was in her hotel room enjoying the room service she had ordered when she finally got a text from Peter.

' **I'll pick you up at 8, wear something fancy. Taking you to Charlemagne Creamery ;)** '

Vasilisa smiled deviously, her mission is going full steam ahead, and there was no turning back now. She quickly typed a reply and then Vasilisa went to the luggage packed for her to see if there were any suitable dresses she could wear. Finding there were none, Peter would like, so she decided to go shopping.

Walking into the first store she saw, she went and bought a dress that was beautiful and complimented her features. She didn't really want to put too much effort, after all this was just a mission.

When seven O'clock came about, she started to get ready for the date. She curled her hair and clipped back some of her hair at the front. She put on a natural make up look and then put her dress on, she had picked out a royal blue A-line long-sleeved tulle dress that reached mid-thigh and a pair of 4.7-inch nude crosspiga Louboutin heels that came with the luggage. She made sure her switchblade was tucked safely at her right leg with her Glock-42, with the other leg attachment of the upper thigh utility belt holding extra ammo. She looked at herself in the mirror and did some last minute touches and got her silver clutch that matched her dangly earrings. She checked the time on her phone and thought it was best for her to wait at the lobby with Michael at it was seven fifty.

* * *

SEVEN PM AVENGERS TOWER

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Peter said to Tony in disbelief.

"Just suck it up kid, this relationship needs to last," the inventor replies as he looks through the rack of suits he got for Peter.

"You know a relationship doesn't last just because the first date was impressive." States Pepper, who sat next to Peter on his bed in the tower.

"Aha!" Tony exclaimed as he found the perfect suit for Peter to wear. He picked out a midnight blue, modern cut suit with a pressed white shirt and a midnight blue bow tie. In addition to the outfit, Tony made him wear black dress shoes with navy blue socks and a silver watch.

"Tony, I can't wear a Rolex!" Peter exclaimed, "It's too expensive!"

"Just wear it, it's for you," Tony said as he hands the watch to Peter.

"Thanks for everything Tony," Peter said to his mentor.

"No problem kid," Tony smiles, "Now look in the mirror"

"You look so handsome!" Pepper looked in awe at the boy.

"You don't think I look too preppy-arrogant like Chuck Bass?" Peter asked the two.

"No!" "Chuck Bass is better dressed—" Pepper and Tony said at the same time.

"Chuck Bass isn't a real person," Pepper glared at Tony.

"You tell that to my heart," Tony retorted. "Now hurry kid, it's seven forty-five"

Tony and Pepper escorted Peter to the Rolls Royce out front of the Tower where Happy was waiting and the couple wished him luck.

* * *

_July 1951_

_Vasilisa was now one year and eight months old, and boy was she active. When she was born, Natalia didn't expect her to be such a ball of energy as she grew, but with the serum in her veins, it was probably three times higher than an average infant her age. Natalia had just come home after a long a grueling mission abroad, and all she wanted to do was rest. However, with a hyperactive child with a super serum, that is bound to be impossible._

_"_ _[Sweetheart, can you please take a nap now?]" Natalia urged her daughter softly as she rocked her in her arms, but she wouldn't budge. Natalia had been trying to put her daughter to sleep for about half an hour now and Natalia was starting to get really frustrated. Vasilisa was happily playing with her mother's hair minding her own business, very unaware of her mother's stirring anger. Natalia groaned in annoyance, "[Alright, you have had your milk, you didn't take a nap at all today, and its way past your bedtime, how are you not tired yet?]" she asked her daughter only to get a wide smile of mischief that showcased her two bottom teeth. Natalia sighed in defeat and decided to just lie down in bed with her, as soon as her head hit the pillow, Natalia was out like a light. When Lisa noticed her mother's slumbering form, she wiggled out of her mother's grasp, who was too tired to be aware of her surroundings. Vasilisa, then made her way to the kitchen and got her sticky hands on the pots and pans located in a bottom cabinet._

_The little girl smiled mischievously and took out the pots and laid them facing down on the floor. She hit a large pot with her hand, but it didn't make the noise she wanted, then she saw a wooden spoon on the dining table. She walked over to a dining chair and climbed up to retrieve the utensil. After getting what she wanted, she returned to the differently sized pots on the floor and decided to make 'music'._

_After about ten minutes of Lisa banging the wooden spoon on the pots, her mother woke up in alarm at hearing the noise and was frantic when her daughter wasn't on the bed beside her. Natalia ran to the source of the noise in Godspeed and was relieved to find that it was only her daughter. She picked Lisa off the floor and hoisted her up on her hip._

_"_ _[Are you tired now?]" Natalia asked her daughter with a smile adorning her flawless face. Vasilisa gave a yawn in response, to which her mother said, "[Yeah, thought so]". Natalia then put her now sleepy daughter in her crib and watched her slowly drift off to sleep. Yes, being a mom was hard, but Natalia wouldn't trade it for anything in the world._

* * *

Peter and 'Charlotte' finally arrived at Charlemagne Creamery for their date. Peter still couldn't believe Tony was willing to rent out the entire place for his date.

"When I asked if you wanted to go for ice cream, I didn't expect this," Charlotte giggled in amusement.

"Compliments from Mr. Tony Stark," Peter smiles as he guides her to their waiting table by the small of her back.

"Peter, you don't have to be so nervous," Charlotte commented.

"What?" Peter asks in surprise as beads of sweat trickle down his neck, "No I'm not" he denies.

"Yeah, you are" she gives him a small laugh, "I can feel your hand shaking on my back"

"Sorry, this is the very first date I've ever been on," Peter apologizes as he pulls out the chair for her. Before his date, he had received a text from Steve on how to treat a girl like a gentleman. It's obvious he wouldn't get those lessons from Tony.

"Thank you," said Charlotte as she sat down on the chair he offered her.

"So, are you from New York?" Peter asked trying to start the conversation, although he knew the answer already, he just wanted to see if she was going to lie.

"No, actually, I'm from Vancouver, Canada," Charlotte replied. 'Boy, this dude was awkward' Vasilisa commented in her head but continued to play the part she had to.

"That awesome," said Peter, pleased that they weren't starting off this relationship with lies. Oh, the irony. "So what brings you to New York?"

"My dad's job," She answered. Fact number two check, Peter noted in his head. "He's an architect"

"Do you live around here?" Charlotte asked trying to get information. The waiter hired to serve them was pouring water into their glasses and gave them their menus.

"No, I live in Queens," Peter answered, before looking through the menu with Charlotte following his actions seconds later.

"What grade you in for school?" Charlotte queries her date, Peter looks up from his menu and says he's in tenth grade. 'Oh dear God, this boy is fifteen' Vasilisa says in her head, but gives him a smile and says that she's in the eleventh grade.

"I thought girls didn't usually go for younger guys," Peter said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not like other girls Peter," Charlotte said with a smirk.

"What do you think you'll have?" Peter asked as he looked at the menu trying to figure out what he wants.

"I think, I'll have the salmon dish," Charlotte replied, "What about you?"

"The steak sounds nice," Peter answered. He called the waiter over and gave him the names of their desired dishes.

"Your order will be ready shortly," the waiter informed them.

Throughout the dinner, they enjoyed getting to know one another as they ate their food, which was the best dishes they had ever tasted. No wonder this place was five star. As they were eating their desserts which were waffles topped with the in-house made strawberry ice cream, and chocolate drizzle, Peter gathered up all the courage he could muster and ask her to go to the charity gala with him in a few days.

"It's alight if you don't want to, I completely understand—It's only our first date after all" Peter rambled.

"Peter, I'll go with you," Charlotte said flashing him a kind smile.

"Really?" Peter asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Charlotte answered, "What's the dress code?"

"Black tie" Peter replied, so relieved that she said yes and wasn't put off by him in any way.

Charlotte looked at the time on her phone and noticed it was already ten in the evening. "We should probably go, you have school tomorrow don't you?"

"Uh, yeah," Peter replied.

"Let's go then, I would hate to be the cause of you missing your lessons tomorrow" Charlotte persuaded.

Peter hurriedly got up to help Charlotte out of her chair like a true gentleman, and he could clearly tell she was impressed. He was going to have to thank Steve. When Peter dropped Charlotte off at her hotel, he got out of the car, helped her out, and escorted her to the door. 'Damn this dude is seriously trying to win brownie points' Vasilisa thought. When they got to the front doors of the hotel, Charlotte thanked him for a wonderful evening and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to go in. When Peter turned around, he saw Happy giving him the thumbs up of approval, he shook his head with a smile and got in the car for Happy to take him home.


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Scorpion

**Hey, turns out I had some free time. I'm also in the middle of developing a story for my writers craft class, in addition to keep putting off my biology.**

**P.S: As I write this authors note, I'm actually in my philosophy class supposed to be doing ethics case studies. But its okay, my teacher isn't here. ;)**

**Warning: Unedited**

When Vasilisa got back to her hotel room, Mikhail came in with a government-issued laptop opened on skype to contact the Red Room director.

"[Headmistress, good morning to you,]" Mikhail greeted Madame Kirova when she answered the skype call.

"[Good evening, agents]" Kirvoa replied with a curt nod.

"[Madame, we have been able to make contact with the apprentice, and is going as planned, he already invited me to the gala]" Lisa explained to the headmistress getting down to business.

"[That is great progress, Scorpion,]" Kirova praised the spy. "[But I have to alter the mission]"

The partners looked at her in confusion, "[This mission will now be a deep cover mission, and your job is to establish yourselves in New York; make some powerful friends. Twenty million dollars will be added to your accounts, good luck agents]" On that note, the headmistress ended the call. Looks like they wouldn't be returning home anytime soon, the partners sighed at the thought.

* * *

 

"Nat, you've been really weird since this afternoon" Steve looked at his fiancé with concern as he sat down beside her on the couch as she watched T.V.

"I'm fine Rogers," Natasha said with her eyes trained on the screen. "No need to concern yourself"

"Fine, but there are some things I need to talk to you about," Steve then went to stand in front of the T.V and Natasha looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What about?" Natasha asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were born ten years after me? Or that you trained with Bucky years ago? Or that you even had a daughter?" Steve asked while he pleaded to Natasha through his eyes to tell him everything. "I thought we agreed to be honest and open with each other"

Natasha sighed and shut the T.V off, knowing this was going to turn into a more serious discussion than she initially expected.

"Steve," Natasha began looking at him and into his soul.

"I still have secrets buried deep down, some which I do not want to remember. But you, out of all people should know, I've never had the privilege of letting other people in my life, understand that" Natasha stated before she abruptly stood up and left in a tense fashion.

Steve heavily sighed, he shouldn't have confronted her like that, but he figured that he would give her some space to cool off before talking to her.

* * *

 

Maria was in her office at nine in the morning the following day, using her SHIELD issued phone connected to a wireless secure channel developed by Stark, to contact Victoria Hand.

"[Hill, what a surprise," Victoria answered, "Or is it, Barnes, now? To be honest I was a little hurt to get no invite to the wedding]" Victoria joked.

"Well, you shouldn't, no one was invited" Maria replied.

"[What?]" Victoria asked in confusion,

"We eloped," Maria stated to the agent.

"Ohh" Victoria replied.

"Why are you speaking in Russian?" Maria asked.

"[I'm at work still,]" Victoria said matter-of-factly. "[Anyway, so what do I owe the pleasure of receiving your call?]"

"New information, we got a hold of some apartments belonging to a new department in the Kremlin, two agents will be in contact with you within a day or two, and from there you will assist these agents if they need it, though not required"

"[You speak to Fury?] Victoria asked with a raised eyebrow, "[He specifically stated that he's the only person I can get orders from directly]"

"I have spoken to the director already, good day agent," Maria said before hanging up and texted Victoria the rest of the details before focusing on the paperwork needed to be done. Then, a knock on her door took Maria by surprise. "Come in!" she said to whoever was interrupting her work time.

"Hey," Bucky said seductively as he walked in her office and closed the door.

"What are you up to agent Barnes?" Maria asked not needing interruptions to her work.

"That depends on whether or not you want to join in" Bucky replied as he pulled her chair away from her desk and circled around to face her. Maria rose a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, and without a moment's notice, Bucky pulled his wife out of her chair and held her close by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Join in what exactly?" Maria asked in a low voice.

"Coitus" Bucky whispered in her ear before passionately kissing her and brought his right hand up to her neck to hold her in place.

* * *

 

"Okay, agents" Steve called out to the bunch of agents he and Natasha were tasked of training. "Fall in!"

"Twenty laps around the field in thirty-minutes" Natasha commanded to the bunch giving them her best widow glare that can make the new recruits pee their pants. The agents did as they were told.

"Man, widow's been really hard on us since the other day," Agent Frost said to his colleague.

"I know right," Agent Snow agreed.

"I think it has to do with 13 showing up," Agent Drew chimed in.

"What do you mea—"

"Hustle up ladies, you can gossip all you want later" Natasha interrupted Agent Snow. The three agents then picked up their pace, afraid to be on the receiving end of Black Widow's wrath.

"Nat, I need to talk to you privately," Steve said as he dragged Natasha by the upper arm to somewhere they could talk without anyone overhearing.

"Look, I know you're still pretty pissed at me," Steve said holding her by the shoulders so that she can face towards him. "But you don't need to take it out on the agents"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want Rogers" Natasha snapped before storming back to observe the agents.

Steve sighed and knows fully well, he needs to make it up to his fiancé soon or the agents would probably die from exhaustion.

* * *

 

Pepper and Laura were out casually shopping, each holding a couple bags each. The two had nothing to do, as Pepper took the week off work to spend time with Laura while the others were out doing SHIELD related stuff.

"How did you and Clint meet?" Pepper asked as they sat down on the bistro table with their lattes.

"Well, I was once a SHIELD doctor, and he got assigned to be my patient" Laura smiled reminiscently. "I was always the one to give him checkups and to bandage him up if he needed to be, and we basically fell in love through there"

"That's awfully adorable" Pepper smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

"He would always flirt with me, and I would play along, but then he actually asked me out on a date, and I froze like a fish for a good minute" Laura laughed. The two continued talking about, Laura's kids and the plans Tony had for the gala until Laura noticed 'Charlotte' with a man who looks old enough to be her father.

"Should we go and introduce ourselves?" Laura asked her friend.

"No, we should just let Peter introduce her to us, I don't want to make it awkward for the girl" Pepper replied, she really wanted to talk to Charlotte, but she thought it was best to not scare the girl away.

The two women went back to their shopping about ten minutes later after glancing towards Charlotte a few times observing her. But with Lisa being a superspy, she knew the two were watching her; it was so obvious to someone as well trained in the art of espionage as her.

* * *

 

"Hey, Steve!" Maria called out to the Captain who was walking towards him with haste.

"You see, awfully cheery today," Steve commented.

"I just had a great workout," Maria replied, "But, anyway, I need to talk to you"

Maria led them to an empty meeting room nearby and sat on one of the chairs; Steve following her actions. "I need you and Agent 13 to leave for Moscow at dawn and search through the apartments linked to the department when you get there, an agent on the ground will meet you at the airport after getting off at a flight from Kiev where the quinjet dropped you off. Sharon will act as the agent undercover's cousin, all remaining info will be given before departure to Kiev" Maria informed Steve.

"Why is Sharon going with me?" Steve asked the deputy director in confusion. "Nat's my partner"

"I spoke to Natasha earlier and she said she can't risk Red Room catching her," Maria said nonchalantly. "Which I think is pure bullshit, so what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked feigning innocence.

"Oh, cut the crap Rogers," Maria clipped. Steve just gave up and told her what happened. Maria then did something that caught Steve off guard. She reached out and whacked Steve up the head for being an idiot and left the room with the Captain deep in thought. 'How am I going to make this up to Tasha before I leave for the mission?'

* * *

 

Natasha was not having a great day, being pissed at your fiancé and having to deal with the nuisance that is Sharon Carter. What finally made her glaring mad, was the fact Sharon Carter, the bane of her existence, was bragging to the other agents about going to Moscow with her Steve. HER STEVE! And as Black Widow she will not settle to have that cancerous being taking her man and infecting her country. Her official title was Princess of All Russia for God's sake, that was her territory! And she sure as hell not letting Sharon steal Steve away from her on her soil.

"Maria!" Natasha shouted angrily as she opened Mrs. Barnes office and slammed the door shut. "Sharon Carter, really?!"

Maria who sat with Bucky and Wanda eating Chinese takeout from the mall like cafeteria of the facility, put her food down and looked towards Black Widow. "Yeah, why, is something wrong?" this made Natasha even angrier.

"Yes, there is something wrong!" Natasha roared at her best friend who kept a cool face but had placed fear in Bucky and Wanda who tried to eat their food peacefully. "I don't want to sound like a jealous bitch, but, she is clearly trying to make advances at Steve, and he is too blind to see that!"

"Look, Nat," Maria said leaning forward with her forearms flat on her desk. "You should have said yes to the mission with Steve if you were going to be this upset"

"You can't send Wanda?" Natasha asked demandingly at the deputy director while gesturing towards Wanda. "Or James, he is well versed in Russian too"

"Nat, if I always send out another Avenger, especially my husband, it's going to look like nepotism," Maria said calmly to her friend. "You and Steve on a mission together is normal, but with the others its not. I can't always choose friends and family"

Natasha sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "How is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Let's just say, due to a last minute decision you got the job to monitor the mission from afar" Maria appeased with a smile.

"Maria," Bucky chided his wife disapprovingly before turning towards Natasha. "Natalia, he is not going to leave you, or even cheat on you, so there's no need for this"

"But who is to say Carter won't try anything," Natasha replied. "Thanks for the job Ria!"

"Stop calling me that!" Maria exclaimed as Natasha made her way to the door, "It reminds me of diarrhea!" Natasha laughed as she exited the room.

"You're seriously not allowing her to spy on Steve on this mission are you?" Wanda asked her sister-like friend.

"It's not spying, it's called making sure the mission goes without a hitch" Maria claimed.

"Whatever you say, babe" Bucky said before the three of them resumed eating their food and talking about various different topics.


End file.
